The objective of this exercise intervention study is to promote exercise as a health promotion behavior for Afro-American and Hispanic female college students. The specific aims of this research proposal are to: l) develop and test a culturally sensitive exercise intervention to promote physical fitness among female minority college students; 2) conduct focus groups comprised of minority women in college as a basis for planning and implementing a culturally sensitive exercise intervention; 3) identify the perceived benefits of and barriers to initiation and maintenance of exercise among female minority college students; 4) develop strategies to crystallize exercise as a life long habit among young adult minority women. Utilizing the responses of focus groups, a culturally relevant exercise intervention for Black and Hispanic female college students will be developed and tested. A two-group crossover lag experimental design will be used. Hypotheses for the study are: l) There will be specific positive changes in selected biological and behavioral parameters in both the crossover lag and experimental groups after 16 weeks of an exercise intervention as compared with pretest results; 2) There will be a significant positive correlation between self-efficacy, intention to exercise, and maintenance of exercise behavior; 3) There will be a significant positive correlation between perceived benefits to exercise, intention to exercise, and maintenance of exercise behavior. T-tests, Analysis of Variance with post hoc procedures indicated, and regression analysis will be used to test the hypotheses. Analysis of Covariance will be applied to the pretest measures.